The Yolo Games/Capítulo 9
(De vez en cuando habrá un Cap extra/random escrito por Ana para aliviar tensión (? ) Ana's POV Tras haberme elegido junto a Eddi en el Distrito 6, nos subimos a nuestro vagón, pero… Wait, ¿qué es eso? No dudé en cogerlo y vi que era una gamba. Peroperoperopeeeroo ¿Una gamba? ¿Viva? Yo quería asarla y comérmela pero, ésta hablaba y me decía “LUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAA” en plan “YIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIEIIIIIII” me quedé paralizada por un momento sin saber qué hacer, ¿pero quién ha puesto una gamba ahí en medio? Mientras la tenía en la mano, la gamba seguía diciendo “LUUUUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” y no se callaba, estaba por meterle una patada y mandarla a Cuba, pero me la quedé. Me senté en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, observando a la gamba. ¿Por qué decía Luna? -Eddi –Llamé a EDDisplay para que me explicara esto. -Dime. -¿Desde cuándo las gambas hablan? –Le pregunté mientras acariciaba la gamba. -¿Las gambas hablan? –Me miro extrañado- ¿Desde cuándo? -Eddi… -Facepalm- Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando –Miré a la gamba, la cual estaba diciendo aún Luuuuuunaaa- ¿LA ESCUCHAS? -Es cierto –Se sentó delante de mí, observando tranquilamente a la gamba. Ésta se fue dando pequeños saltitos a otro vagón, yo automáticamente me levanté y fui detrás de ella. -Eh tú, gamba que no para de decir Luna, quieta –La gamba paró en seco al oírme- ¿Cómo te llamas? La gamba negó, ¿pero qué negó? No entiendo. Cogí a la gamba y le hice cosquillas en lo que viene siendo su tripa. -Te llamaré Luna si no me dices tu nombre –La gamba dio saltos de alegría en mi mano e hizo la gamba- Bueno, pues Luna. Dejé a Luna en el suelo mientras yo, quería ir a conocer a los demás tributos. No sabía a quién le podría haber tocado... Quizá a nadie que yo conozco le haya tocado, o quizá sí, no sé, pero prefiero que a nadie le haya tocado. La suerte nunca está de mi parte, estos últimos días me están saliendo muy mal. La prueba de comba, de velocidad... Todo fatal, nada me salió bien, y ahora, con un solo papelito, me ha tocado jugar en los Yolo Games. Quizá las bragas rojas (?) no sirvan de nada. Estoy aterrorizada, no quiero llorar, socorro, ayúdenme. ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ! Corrí de vagón en vagón, era muy largo aquel tren... PERO... ¡¿SUI?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! Me acerqué a ella y le di un susto por detrás -HO-LA –Nuestro saludo épico era así (?) Sui se quedó un tanto paralizada, sabía que solo yo le decía eso. Miró para atrás, lentamente, con cara asustada. -¿A-Ana? –Dijo Sui. -Sí –Miré al suelo, no me lo creía ¿en serio? Con un solo papelito también, la suerte no está muy bien actualmente... Pero... PEROPEROPERO, miré alrededor y me encontré con Liza y Darkusho. PERO EHTO QUE EE. Esto era un cachondeo, bueno, más que eso una pesadilla ¿en serio tenía que luchar contra ellas? ¿Con mi pollo, mi madre y me mujé’? No puede ser, como haya más gente moriré. Estuvimos hablando un largo rato, entonces, decidí volver a mi vagón, allí había dos gatos, uno plateado con ojos azules y otro azul oscuro con ojos azules también. No dudé en coger el plateado, el otro no era feo, pero prefería el plateado. Ponía una nota en la mesa: El nombre del gato plateado es: Corriente Plateada. El nombre del gato azul oscuro es: Pedrizo. Mi gato es Corriente Plateada, me quedé con cara de wtf con el nombre, pero si se llama así... Cogí al gato en brazos y le acaricié de la cabeza a la cola, me encanta el movimiento que hacen cuando llego a la cola, es tan sensual, jarl. Corriendo, fui a buscar a Eddi, que estaba conociendo a los demás tributos. Que laaaaaargo era el tren, 4 o 5 vagones por distritos, y Eddi no podía estar en otro vagón que con los chavales del Distrito 12. -¡Eddi! -¿Qué? -Hay dos gatos en nuestro vagón, uno es este –Le dije con Corriente Plateada en brazos- y el otro se llama Pedrizo, es muy bonito y supongo que será para ti. -¿Para mí? -Que sí, ven. Volví a correr hasta llegar a nuestro vagón, allí estaba Pedrizo sentado, esperando. -Ahí está –Señalé a Pedrizo. -Es bonito -Te lo dije wn Cogió a Pedrizo y lo acariciaba mientras éste arqueaba su culo para que no parara (?). Yo me reía sin parar y lloré incluso de la risa. Tuve que correr lo más rápido que podía para buscar el servicio. -SERVICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. WHERE, WHERE, WHEEERE?! -a la derecha wapa –Me dijo Matías. Miré a la derecha y vi el serivicio, fue corriendo e hice mis necesidade, no voy a ser específica (?). Cuando salí fui al vagón en el que estaban Sui, Liza y Darkusho. Ellas estaban hablando, y yo, estaba escuchando música con los cascos que me había prestado Eddi. Ellas hablaban y hablaban, y yo, tranquilamente cantando en bajo “Somebody that I used to know”: But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened And that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough You didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know ♪ Me miraron en plan: ¿Qué dice éésta? Pero yo pasaba de todo, beh. Luego me puse a escuchar Savant, y mi cerebro bailaba. Me tumbé en un sillón y cerré los ojos, escuchando música. Estaba pensando que cómo me ha podido tocar a mí, sólo tenía un papel, maldita suerte, no me sirves de nada. Categoría:Capítulo